Prior art systems for supplying power from AC power lines to devices which operate on DC voltages typically involve the use of components such as filters, bridges and/or switched-mode power supplies (SMPS) comprising inductive transformers or inductors. Such components may adversely affect efficiency and power factor.
The inventor has determined a need for improved power supply systems which may be used to connect dimmable LED lighting fixtures directly to AC Mains. The inventor has also determined a need for LED lighting fixtures which can mimic the characteristics of incandescent light fixtures. The inventor has also determined a need for power supply systems which include power factor correction when a TRIAC dimmer is being used.